mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shadows Light
Alicornio= 300px|-|Raiwbow Power=300px Es ella en RP pero mas joven (Este dibujo fue hecho por Beatlemaniaca:3)|-|Vampiro=300px|-|Potranca=300px|-|Bebe=300px Esta imagen fue hecha por FlutterDash2013 c: (¡¡Muchas gracias!!, te quedo kawaii :3)|-|Equestria Girls=300px|-|Alterna=300px|-|Futuro=300px "Si algo me a enseñado la vida, es que los verdaderos amigos duran hasta el final... mientras que el resto, son etapas del pasado."' '- ''Shadows Light Significado de su nombre Su nombre significa Luz de las sombras, porque le pusieron asi es aun un misterio. Historia Ella era una princesa pony pegaso la cual fue abandonada a las puertas del castillo Infinite Universe, a la edad de 15 años, y después de pasar por una serie de pruebas, su mama decidió convertirla en una Alicornio, a los 18, participo en una sangrienta batalla contra los ponys de las sombras, el cual produjo la casi destrucción total de su reino y una división, el cual lo partió en dos: El reino Solar del Occidente y el reino Magic Universe del Oriente, en esa batalla tambien recibio un poderoso hechizo, el cual la dejo ciega, y cuando su hermana mayor quiso devolverle la visión, algo le salio mal, asi que gracias a ello ahora solo ve el alma de las personas... Hasta ahora, las imagenes de aquella batalla, en la que miles de ponys inocentes murieron, en la que su reino fue destruido y sus padres fallecieron, nunca se borraron de su mente, dejando un gran vacio en su corazon...pero a pesar de todo, ella intenta seguir su vida normal, aunque nunca a vuelto a ser la misma de antes... Historia oculta En verdad, ella es una de las pocas sobrevivientes de la "Gran batalla". La razon por la cual fue abandonada en el castillo de Infinite Universe, es porque su mama habia sido herida de muerte, y ella, al ver que no iba a poder sobrevivir, decidio dejarla alli, muriedo pocos minutos despues. Tiempo despues, hubo una "secuela" de la Gran batalla, ya que los que la producieron querian matar a toda su especie, y al enteranse de que habia una sobreviviente en ese planeta, mandaron a los Ponys de la Sombra a matarla, pero como no sabian quien era, ella sobrevivo al ataque, y ahora, busca venganza. Como consiguio su Cutie Mark Como consiguio su CM es aun un misterio hasta para ella misma, sus padres adoptivos trampoco lo llegaron a descubrir, ya que cuando fue abandonada, ya la tenia, y como ella era muy pequeña cuando la obtuvo, no lo recuerda, pero en fin... ya la tiene y le gusta, asi que no hay de que preocuparse, o al menos, eso cree :K (? Cuando se entero que era adoptada Era un frio dia de invierno, y Shadows Light se encontraba en una habitacion del castillo hablando con su hermana StarBlue, mientras tomaban una taza de te: - Hermana, tengo que decirte algo.. - dijo StarBlue - ¿Que cosa? - Le respondio Shadows, un poco distraida y levistando su taza de te, al parecer ya se le habia acabado. - Es que..... - Se quedo pensativa, sentia que no podia continuar. - ¡Dilo rapido! Me vas a matar de la curiosidad. - Es que... recuerdas que mama... - No me vengas con cuentos, ve directo al grano. - Bien, si asi lo quieres.. entonces.. te iba a decir que... eres adoptada - Dijo finalmente, soltando un pequeño susiro. - ¡¿PERO QUE?!, ¿¿HE OIDO MAL CIERTO?? - Digo gritando Shadows, lanzando su taza por la ventana. - No, no has oido mal... - ¿Y tu sabias esto desde siempre?, ¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes!?, ¡POQUE NADIE ME LO DIJO ANTES! - Porque estabamos esperando a que llegue el dia en que estes lista, pero bueno, antes de ese dia nuestros padres murieron, y me tocaba decirtelo a mi... pero descuida... solo... - ¡Solo nada! Ustedes me ocultaron la verdad todo el tiempo - Dijo, conteniendo una lagrima. - Lo siento, por favor, pordoname - Contesto decepcionada de si misma StarBlue - Bueno.. te perdono, pero ahora, me gustaria saber algo sore mis padres ¿Siguen vivos verdad? - Ellos.. estan muertos.. thumb|350px - Bueno.. no importa, aunque me hubiera gustado conocerlos, sabes algo, creo que ire a tomar un poco de aire afuera. - Pero hace mucho frio hermana, estamos en pleno invierno, te puedes enfermar. - Pero una enfriadita no hace de vez en cuando no hace mal a nadie.. ahora solo.. quiero estar sola un rato, ya sabes, para pensar mejor - Dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se notaba bastante fingida. - ¿No quieres que te acompañe? - No, solo.. dejame sola... Equestria Girls En Equestria Girls, ella es una chica de 18 la cual asiste a la Universidad "Canterlod High", pertenece a una banda llamada "Nuevo Amanecer" en el cual es guitarrista, le encanta hacer bromas a sus compañeras, pero sus notas no son exactamente lo mejor que tiene... La Shadows Light alterna La Shadows Light alterna es alegre, positiva y no le guarda rencor a nadie, tiene su vista totalmente normal, pero su Cutie Mark es de otro color y tiene mas pelo, aparte de que este tiene dos tonalidades. Curiosidades *Antes de convertirse en Alicornio y recibir el Imperio de Magic Universe, queria ser una Shandercoll (parecido a los Wonderbolls). *Desde pequeña la habían entrenado como una guerrera y no como una princesa. *Le tenia una cierta envidia a su hermana mayor, StarBlue. *Antes le gustaba ser el centro de atencion. *A ella siempre le gusto lo oscuro y aterrador. *Tiene una escuela de magia llamada The dark magic of the universe, en donde es directora y profesora de grados superiores. *Se sabe que se quiere vengar de alguien por un hecho del pasado, pero no se sabe quien... *Aunque intenta ser una buena lider, la mayoria de sus ciudadanos le temen. Relaciones *Princesa Katherine Light: Prima mas cercana, la considera como una hermana. *Shining: Prima ♥ *Starry Glow: Es una prima lejana n.n (Es La Sobrina De Twilight Sparkle :o) *Comatose: Primera amiga :3 *♥lili♥: Amiga, es una curiosa pony gato :3 *Painted Perfect: Amiga, a ellas les encanta pintar juntas n.n *Fierce Wind: Amigo BD *Hermanos Twin-Tigers: Amigos, ellos viven en el Bosque Everfree, y les encanta hacer bromas a los inocentes BD, se llevan muy bien. *Banana Heartbeat: Es su amiga, ella es muy divertida y cariñosa :3 *Crazy Fashion: Amiga, es muy linda y le encanta estar siempre a la moda. *Winny: Amiga, es bastante traviesa y le encanta destrozar cosas :K (? *Evening Light: Es su amiga (Evening es bastante misteriosa, pero muy preciosa c:) *Amethyst (Steven Universe): Amiga (su pelo es muy suave y sedoso *o*) *Isabella: Cuando no la conoces te parece tímida pero cuando la conoces es divertida c:. Galeria de Imagenes Starblue.png|Shadows Light de pequeña con su hermana (Creditos: Darkness diamond, ¡¡Muchas gracias por la imagen!!! Esta preciosa *o*) 54645.png|Shadows Light cuando se convierte en Alicornio Los2ladosdeSL.png|Los dos lados de Shadows Light Unamused alicorn Shadows Light.png|Shadows Light en posición de ataque (Este fue un regalo de Mari-Tiger, de verdad estoy muy agradecida :'D) Shadows Light Practicando Con Su Magia.png|Shadows Light practicando su magia con una pelota. (Otro regalito de Mari-Tiger, le quedo hermoso *o* Chibi Shadows Light.png|Otro lindo regalo de Mari-Tiger (¡¡Muchas gracias!! :3) Shadows y Katherine by Anonimo572.png|¡Que tierno! - Katherine Light, al ver un cachorro / Sabes, aveces no logro entender tu significado de "ternurea", tan solo es una bolita con patas y orejas :/ - Shadows Shadows y Katherine version bat by Anonimo572.png|Oye... ¡¿Porque rayos tenemos el mismo color de ojos?! D= ¡¡No te vayas sin dejar un comentario!! Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Alicornios Categoría:OC Alicornios Categoría:Personajes Fan-Art Categoría:OC Ponys Categoría:Artículos OC Categoría:Fan-Art Categoría:Realeza de Equestria Categoría:Realeza Del Universo Categoría:Realeza cosmica Categoría:Magicos de La Oscuridad Categoría:Ponys de la oscuridad Categoría:Alicornio Oscuro Categoría:Imagenes OC Categoría:OCs Femeninos Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Divine dimencion alicorn Categoría:Galería OC Categoría:Personajes Kawaii